A Chance Revealed
by GayEclipse
Summary: It's Double D's 16th birthday, and Ed know exactly what Double D. wants.
1. Chapter 1

A Chance Revealed

Chapter 1:

Edd rose from his bed, earlier than usual. He let his blonde locks stroll down his face, as he casually moved them aside. He slowly opened his eyes, revealing his crystal blue eyes that always showed what emotions he would go though.

Today was his 16th birthday, he was of course spending it along side of his two bestest bros. But another year without his "loving" parents. "

"Their busy scientist, one can only ask for so much I suppose." Double D. said, as he grabbed a shirt and his hat to put on. He looked at himself in the mirror, not clearly understanding why he didn't have a boyfriend.

He never thought too highly of himself, but he himself got rejected a lot. It's not he just threw himself out their - they gave him "signs" but at the end it was never lasting. He confessed to Eddy and Johnny, big mistake. Johnny had to much of a wood fetish and Eddy was always being "Eddy".

There was a knock on the door, early in the morning. Edd checked though the window and saw it was his loveable loaf Ed. He opened the door and greeted his good friend with a hug.

"Greetings Ed." Edd said smiling at his tall red-headed friend. He beard presents and gave them all to Edd.

"Happy Birthday Double D!" Ed said smiling, waiting for Edd to open his presents. Edd's eye grew shocked, not expecting any presents this year - this was quite a warm welcoming!

"Aww Ed, you didn't have to big guy." Edd said smiling warmly, he blushed slightly which Edd himself caught - it started to make him wonder.

"Er, come in Ed!" Edd added nervously, he didn't want to get feelings for another friend - and get rejected. Ed walked in and made his way up to Edd's room. He jumped on Edd's bed and laid there, staring at the ceiling - as if he was in deep thought. He than sat up and looked Double D straight in the eyes.

"What do you really want for your birthday Eddward?" Ed said, with complete seriousness in his voice. It caused me to blush, realizing he was smart enough to see a bigger picture put him in a new spot light for Edd.

Edd always knew Ed was playing overly dumb, but he never thought Ed was smart enough to see though Edd's defense's. Edd girlishly put his hair behind his eye and stared back at Ed with his crystal blue eyes.

"Something, I can't get." Edd whispered. Ed leaned over at Edd, as if he was about to kiss him. Edd slowly closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss.

In an instant Edd's lovely birthday dream was de-stored by Ed crashing into his room. Edd still being deep in his sleep, with a pillow held tightly in his arms like his lover - he yelled:

"Ed - I've always loved you!" Edd said, falling over - waking up fully. Ed looked over at his fallen friend with a blanket stare. Edd now realizing he was dreaming of everything the past 5 minutes - he straighten himself together and stood up giving a goofy smile to his friend Ed.

Eddy soon appeared right behind Ed, Ed looked over at Eddy and back to Edd and started blushing as if he forgot Eddy was here. Edd caught it and did a blush of his own.

"So - why is both of you idiots blushing at each other? Should I leave? Is this a...a "gay" thing?" Eddy said, giggling out of control. With Edd's face red he walked past them and went outside.

"Let's go to the river." Edd yelled, his face still red as all three of them made their way to the park. Edd walking faster than everyone, Eddy caught up with a pocket full of questions.

"Are you and lumpy..?" Eddy drove off, Edd obviously knew where the question was leading to. He slowed his face, and calmed his breathing. He casually looked up at Eddy and took a breath.

"Why? Does it look, we are?" Edd said slowly, Eddy stood there for a moment not believing he didn't get punched or yelled at - his two best friends could actually be hooking up! Edd notice Ed coming, he gave Eddy a little push for him to keep going.

"You actually are, dating?" Eddy said slowly, he was on a level of confused he's never been on before. Edd just sighed.

"I had a dream about him, and said something. He heard." Edd said, his head hanging low with his face red in shy-ness.

"Oh boy, he didn't even know you was gay before hand did he?" Eddy said quietly, Edd with his head low once more nodded yes.

"I don't even think he knows what gay is! I never told him when I told everyone else, I don't know why but I just didn't." Edd said, finally looking up. They we're at the river, both Edd and Eddy looked behind themselves to see their young friend Ed.

"Eddy, may I talk to Double D please?" Ed said to Eddy, Edd's face never got a rest has he began blushing again. Eddy smirked and began chuckled as he walked off.

"Lay the moves on him lumpy!" Eddy yelled, this time causing Ed to blush.

"Y - yes Ed?" Edd said nervously.

"Close your eyes Edd!" Ed said happily, his usual self. Edd blinked for a second, and slowly closed his eyes. Ed brought his lips up to Edd's ear.

"Happy birthday Eddward." Ed whispered, as he slowly wrapped his arms around Double D, and kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Edd's eyes opened wildly as he was being kissed, slowly but surely he accepted the kiss and wrapped his arms around Ed.

Eddy & Jimmy we're watching from behind the tree, both smiling in approvement.

"It finally happened!" Jimmy said in amusement, smiling. His head gear finally off after so long - Jimmy looked like a true boy toy at 16.

"It took way too long for Lumpy to get that Edd was gay, he would been after him long ago!" Edd said, now facing Jimmy smiling his devilish Eddy smile. Jimmy blushed.

"If he found we..." Jimmy started, blushing redder from the older boy pushing him into the side of the tree - and kissing his neck.

"He has Ed now, so shh.." Eddy said, he gave a kiss to Jimmy - and within an instant Eddy's hand disappeared into Jimmy's pants.

Ed finally released the kiss and Edd as they both couldn't stop gazing into each other's eyes. Moments later Eddy & Jimmy walked up.

"Are you two just gonna stare at each all day?" Eddy asked smirking at his two best friends as both their gaze breaks and draws their attention to a very loud Eddy, and a very blushing and sweaty Jimmy.

Edd raised his eyebrow at Jimmy, never seeing him like that definitely caught Double D off guard. Jimmy noticed quickly Edd caught him, he gave off a nervous smile & waved.

"Hi Edd, how are you - you too Ed!" Jimmy said, his usually friendly self. He began secretly fixing his shirt - but once again Double D caught it.

"We're good Jimmy Boy Ol' probably not as good as you're feeling though!" Ed said before Edd could even open hi mouth, Ed winked at Eddy as he held Edd's hand and walked ahead.

Jimmy & Eddy both stood there with their faces a dark red for a moment, they then quickly caught up along side them. It was completely silent til one of them broke the silence.

"So, how long?" Edd asked both Jimmy & Eddy, the knew immediately what he was relating to. They both blushed.

"Two, nearly three years." Eddy said softly, but proudly. Jimmy's & Edd's finger intertwined together.

"Congratulations Eddy!" Ed said happily, Jimmy sadly looked over at Edd.

"Double D, I'm really sorry." Jimmy said slowly & softly. Edd smiled over at Jimmy.

"Jimmy, if you came before me - which you did then there's nothing I can do about that you have no reason to be sorry." Edd said, releasing his hand from Ed's and friendly hugging Jimmy, the hug was indeed returned.

"I'm so happy everything is re-solved, we can all come clean - and chill together anytime." Eddy said happily. Ed and Edd's finger came together once.

"Well well, four gay dorks all together." Kevin said jokingly, appearing over the fence. They all looked up.

"We're happy, yes indeedy Kev." Edd said smartly, never letting go of Ed's - passing Kevin. Kevin purposely put his foot out, tripping Edd. Ed quickly caught him and ended up pushing Kevin.

"Watch it Kevin, you nearly made Edd wall." Ed said, glaring into Kevin's eyes. Kevin took a step back and chuckled.

"Don't worry dumbass, I won't steal your princess." Kevin said laughing as he walked pasted them all and turned the corner.

"Why is he such a jerk?" Jimmy asked quietly, bitting his lips in frustration. Eddy gave him a peck on the lips.

"Don't worry he's gone." Eddy said, tightening his grip on Jimmy's hand. Just then Rolf jumped over the same fence Kevin jumped from, once he noticed everyone he stop looking like a deer in headlights.

"Uh...Ed boys and...friends? Have you seen where that son of a goose Kevin went?" Rolf said, looking from side to side nervously.

"He walked pasted, heading towards the river. He was being an asshole." Eddy said casually. Rolf just gave a disappointing sigh.

"He's only mad because he himself was mad at my one and only father - I'm the son of a sherpt. Kevin was talking wrongly, my father told him right." Rolf said, as he quickly past them up heading towards where Kevin went.

"You don't suppose..?" Jimmy traveled, waiting for his answer.

"Oh I suppose quite well." Edd said, nodding in approvement.

"What did I miss?" Eddy asked looking around.

"Kevin met his boyfriend's dad!" Ed brusted out to the group. Eddy was shocked.

"Didn't think you'd realize that." Jimmy said shockingly.

"He does notice a lot more than he makes it out to be." Edd said, smiling at Ed.

"Lumpy isn't so lumpy?" Eddy asked slowly - but surely understanding it.

"Don't you think we should check up on Rolf & Kevin anyway?" Ed asked the group, looking around.

"Do you think something is wrong?" Jimmy asked, as he gave Eddy's hand a tighter sqeeze.

"I was hoping someone was going to offer that." Edd said smiling in acknowledgment.

"They've always been best friends, why would Kevin rush away like that? Rolf looked nervous also." Ed said, pointing out the plain obvious that only Double D and himself knew.

They all found themselves heading back to the river to check up on their two old friends. As they got closer, you could see a very upset and crying Kevin leaning into Rolf's arms.

They all stood silent and hidden, listening in to the conversation.

"He hates me, and he hates gays!" Kevin brusted out, his tears running down his face with no end. Rolf stroked his face.

"No he doesn't he needs time to adjust, promise." Rolf said very lovingly, whipping Kevin's tears away. Jimmy adjusted himself to get a closer view - he ended up falling over and making a scene. Kevin jumped out of Rolf's arms and immediately had Jimmy in his sights.

"Dork! What the fuck are you doing here?!" He shouted, as he began walking over to him - lifting up his selves. Rolf came after him, and held him from behind as he whispered into his ear.

"You promised no fighting, I want that promise kept." Rolf said beggingly. Kevin's fists tighten, but he slowly released them - Rolf turned Kevin's head gentlely,

and kissed him.


End file.
